superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcendent Genie Physiology
The ability to become a genie with powers that are on a godly scale. Variation of Transcendent Alien Physiology and Transcendent Demon Physiology. Ultimate version of Genie Physiology. Also Called *Daemonium Genius Dea/Deus Physiology *Genie/Djinn/Jinn Deity/God Mimicry/Physiology *Transcendent Djinn/Jinn Mimicry/Physiology *Ultimate Djinn/Genie/Jinn Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an all-powerful genie with unimaginable magical power. Their powers and abilities dwarf that of lesser genies and are even able to break the laws of both magic and nature, and warp reality to their liking. Applications *Absolute Condition: Possess both the physical and mental prowess of a god. **Absolute Immortality: Become ageless and immortal. **Absolute Speed: The fastest of the Genies. **Absolute Strength: Possess unfathomable strength. *Absolute Concealment: Become formless and unseeable. *Environment Manipulation: Have control over different environments. *Geniefication/Omni-Conversion: Convert anyone and anything into an any type of genies. *Genie Manipulation: Control over all types of Genies. *Meta Crafting: Can craft anything. *Meta-Possession: Can take over anything and anyone. *Meta Teleportation: Move to any location in the blink of an eye. *Nature Unity: Become one with nature. *Nigh Omnipotence: Wield overwhelming, near-infinite godly power. **Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. *Omnifabrication: Can Invent anything. *Primordial Element Manipulation: Control the primal elements. **Transcendent Elemental Manipulation: Use godly version of elements. *Primordial Energy Manipulation: Control the primal elements. **Transcendent Energy Manipulation: Use godly type of energies ***Heat Energy Manipulation: Manipulate Godly type of heat energies. *Quantum Foam Manipulation: Possess unlimited phenomenal cosmic powers. **Cosmic Manipulation: Emphasis on the cosmic portion. *Self Transcendence: Transcend their own limitations. *Shapeshifting: Change their shape. *Superior Adaptation: Can Adapt to Any Situations. *Ultimate Intangibility: Can Passing through everything. Variations *Absolute Wish: Grant any wishes. **Wish Granting Empowerment: Gain power from granting wishes. *Almighty Magic: Possess unbreakable Magical Powers. **Meta Magic: Transcend and bypass all the rules of magic. **Omni-Magic: Use all forms of magic. *Animalia Manipulation/Beast Lordship: Manipulate and control animals and beasts in ultimate level *Magical Smoke Manipulation: Manipulate Magical Smoke. . *Mythical Bestiary/Chimerism (mythic only): being naturally hybrid of any two beasts or more. *Omni-Element Manipulation: Control all elemental forces. *Omni-Energy Manipulation: Manipulate all esoteric forces. **Magical Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of magical energy. *Omnifarious: Take any form without limits. *Omni-Physics Manipulation: Can change any physic rules. **Physical Force Immunity: Not Affected by any Physics Laws. *Transcendent Science: Possess the ultimate form of science. **Physical Godhood: Possess godly physical nature. Types of Transcendent Genie: Builder Genie: * Desert Manipulation * Primordial Earth Manipulation ** Primordial Magma Manipulation * Terrain Manipulation * Underground Manipulation Diver Genie: * Lake/River Manipulation * Ocean Manipulation * Primordial Water Manipulation ** Steam Manipulation * Water Energy Manipulation Flier Genie: * Air Energy Manipulation * Primordial Air Manipulation ** Primordial Smoke Manipulation * Primordial Sky Manipulation * Sky Energy Manipulation Wishgranter Genie: * Absolute Wish ** Wish Granting Empowerment * Author Authority * Fun Lord * Gag Physiology * Omni-Conversion * Magical Entity Physiology ** Transcendent Mage Physiology * Omni-Physics Manipulation * Physical Force Immunity * Reader Embodiment * Transcendent Physiology Associations *Genie Lord Physiology *Genie Physiology *Hell Lordship/Heaven Lordship *Logic Manipulation *Magic Lordship *Metapotence *Pride Embodiment *Transcendent Physiology **Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Transcendent Angel Physiology **Transcendent Demon Physiology **Transcendent Fairy Physiology **Transcendent Ghoul Physiology **Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology *Wrath Embodiment Limitations *The user's power may be bound to a lamp and certain rules concerning its owner/possessor. *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. *May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *Type of Genie determine what the part of Nature they can unite with. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers